Accident
by Kyootecute
Summary: Donghae terpeleset dan jatuh dari atap. Kejadian itu seolah menampar Eunhyuk untuk menghadapi kenyataan. AU, Haehyuk drabble, Boys Love, Fluff, Plot? What Plot?


**_Accident_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Super Junior member belong to God and absolutely themselves.

.

.

.

.

.

Miss Typo, Boys Love, AU, Gajeness, No edit, Plot? what plot? DLDR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuk"

"Hm"

"Hyukkie"

"Hmmm"

"Hyukkie baby"

"Hmmmmmm"

"YAH! Lee Hyukjae!" Donghae berteriak jengah.

"APA HAE?!" Eunhyuk balas membentak.

Donghae merengut. "Aku mengajak mu ke atap bukan untuk membuat ku bicara pada dinding"

Eunhyuk menyamankan duduk nya di lantai atap sembari fokus pada laptopnya."Aku tak akan menganggu mu bicara pada dinding. Lagi pula aku juga sibuk. Jadi silahkan."

Donghae menganga tidak percaya. Ia mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Matanya memicing tajam menatap Eunhyuk selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan napas pasrah.

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dinding pembatas atap. Ia menatap taman di belakang universitas sebelum akhirnya berbalik menghadap Eunhyuk.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sekitarnya. "Kenapa papermu bisa menumpuk sebanyak itu?"

Eunhyuk mengerling malas."Tanyakan pada seseorang yang membuatku tidak bisa berjalan tiga hari"

Donghae mendengus. "Oh tentu. Dan ingatkan aku siapa yang mendesah sambil memohon untuk menyetubuhinya semalaman"

"YAH!"

"Ohhh... ku mohonhh... yeahh... fasterhhh.. Ahhhh... Haehhh-" BUKK. Sebuah buku mendarat di dada Donghae kemudian jatuh diantara kakinya. Ia tergelak.

"Kau dan mulut kotormu"

"Dan kau menyukai mulut kotor ini saat melumat bibirmu" Donghae menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Jaga bicara mu! Dan hilangkan wajah mesum mu itu!" Eunhyuk melotot. Donghae tersenyum geli.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di dinding pembatas. Melirik taman dibelakangnya. Lalu kembali menatap Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie"

"Bagaimana jika-" Ia beralih menatap langit sembari menghembuskan napasnya. "-Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkan mu?"

"Kau ingin selingkuh?"

"Hyuk _please_! Aku serius"

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda"

Donghae menghela napas. "Maksudku.. Bagaimana jika aku pergi dari dunia ini?" Eunhyuk menghentikan ketikan nya.

Ia mengernyit menatap Donghae yang kini menatap kosong pada langit. "Kau bicara apa?Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

"Aku hanya bertanya Hyuk" Tatapannya tak bisa diartikan.

Eunhyuk semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menggeleng tak mengerti. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kau turun dari dinding pembatas itu"

"Aku suka angin disini Hyuk"

"Turun Hae-ya" Eunhyuk merengek.

Donghae tak mengindahkannya. Ia berbalik, kini ia menghadap ke arah taman yang berada di belakang gedung universitas.

"Donghae! Hati-hati!"

Donghae menoleh, ia menyeringai kecil. "Takut eh?"

Donghae menarik kakinya dan berdiri di dinding pembatas.

Eunhyuk panik. "Y-YAH! Turun sekarang!"

"Kenapa Hyuk? Apa kau takut aku ja-" Donghae terinjak tali sepatunya dan terjengkang kebelakang. Eunhyuk tersentak.

"DONGHAE!" Ia berlari menuju dinding pembatas. Dada nya bergemuruh. Berusaha secepat mungkin mencapai dinding pembatas itu.

Eunhyuk melongokkan kepala ke bawah."DO-" Ia terperangah.

"Mencariku sweetheart?" Donghae bicara melalui toa. Ia duduk diatas matras besar yang dipegangi oleh beberapa orang di bawah sana.

Beberapa meter dibelakangnya terdapat empat orang yang yang berdiri disudut sebuah banner dengan membawa selusin balon berwarna-warni. Sementara _banner_ yang berada di tengah balon-balon itu bertuliskan LEE HYUKJAE dengan foto dirinya di sisi kanan _banner._

Eunhyuk _speechless_. "A-Apa yang-"

"LEE HYUKJAE WOULD YOU MARRY ME?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.END.

.

.

 ** _Thx to :_**

 ** _paradisaea Rubra, guest, Hana8894, HAEHYUK IS REAL, dhea, lovehyukkie19, noname, levieren225, reeshahyu, Arum Junnie, nanazz, yayarara_** , **_bluebells.flo_**

.

a/n : buat yg ngeripiu pake akun maaf Raa gak bisa bales :( ini Raa login lewat apl ffn di hp jadi gak bisa buat bales review ato pm :( tapi makasih banyak udah mau ninggalin jejak di ff sebelum-sebelumnya. Udah Raa baca semua kok komennya. Duh sekalinya dapet ripiu itu rasanya buahagia banget :3

.

Oh iya makasih juga buat yg udah fav/follow ff Raa sebelumnya, maaf gak bisa sebutin satu satu soalnya gak bisa ngelihat siapa yg nge fav sama follow :(


End file.
